Hybrid
by Carol3059
Summary: Crossover with Underworld. First chapter set during Scarecrow. Dean goes missing before he can finish the hunt and before Sam can get back to him.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Okay, so this is a crossover that's set during season one in the episode Scarecrow. 

Don't own Supernatural or Underworld.

Sam had left Meg at the bus stop the moment he realized that Dean was not picking up his phone, that he might be in trouble. It was in that blinding realization that he couldn't, wouldn't leave Dean alone to fend for himself if he was in trouble, if he needed him.

Problem was, he had gone to the town, gone through the motions of the hunt that Dean had apparently gotten halfway through and he had found nothing.

He had helped out another young man and woman who the residents of the town had left to be killed, he had watched as the young woman's, Emily, aunt and uncle had been sacrificed instead.

Still, though, he had found no trace of Dean. Emily had told him that Dean had talked to her, but then he had just up and left. Which Sam knew wasn't possible. There was no way that Dean would have left a job unfinished, not unless there was something serous wrong.

Then Sam had found the Impala, and the motel room that Dean had been staying in, and he had to stop himself from panicking and thinking the worst.

The Impala was abandoned in the parking lot, fine. It was the motel room that got his attention. He picked the lock and when he went inside, his face paled.

Dean's things were still there, and Sam found a handgun abandoned by the door. There was blood staining the bathroom floor.

Sam had stood there for a little while, just staring at the place, in shock. Guilt ate at him for leaving Dean alone.

Finally after a few minutes, panic overrode shock and he jumped into action. He gathered up Dean's things while pulling out his phone and dialing his dad. He didn't know if his dad would even answer the message, but he had to try.

He picked up Dean's gun and tucked it into his back waistband and headed for the door as his dad's voicemail picked up.

"Dad!" Sam practically yelled into the receiver in his panic and worry. "Dad, Dean's missing. I went to the motel he had been staying at and there's-" Sam cut off and closed his eyes. "There's blood and the Impala is still here. Dad, you know how much he loves that car. He'd never leave it behind." He got behind that, not mentioning the fact that despite everything that had happened between them, he didn't believe that Dean would disappear without at least letting him know he was alright.

"Dad, you need to call me back. You need to get here. He could be in serous trouble." Sam hung up the phone and went out to the Impala. He pulled out the extra key that he still had and stored Dean's things in the trunk.

He stared at his phone for a moment, before scrolling down and hitting Dean's number. He didn't expect an answer, but he could hope.

"Hey, Sammy." Sam nearly fell when Dean's voice filtered through the phone a moment later.

"Dean, thank god. You scared the crap out of me. I came here and there was blood and-"

"Your in Indiana?" Dean asked.

"You wouldn't answer your phone." Sam said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh, right." Sam could hear the strange tone of Dean's voice and his worry came back.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"You should go find dad." He said, and Sam did not like how defeated Dean sounded.

"Where are you, Dean?" Sam heard him sigh.

"Look, Sam, there's something that I have to take care of, okay? But you should go find dad. Go find dad and get this demon."

"Dean-"

"See you, Sammy." Sam's words got stuck in his throat at the finality of Dean's tone. A moment later the dial tone sounded. Sam stood with the phone still up to his ear for several seconds.

He knew it, knew it in the tone of voice Dean had used. Dean wasn't coming back. He had said goodbye.

-----------------------

Sam was sitting in the Impala, staring out when his dad pulled his truck up next to him. John got out of the truck and went over to the Impala, bending to look in at Sam.

Sam turned his gaze to John and he knew that John knew what had happened.

------------------------

_One day earlier..._

Dean wasn't stupid. He knew that someone was following him. He had just gotten into this town and he had felt it ever since. Someone was tailing him.

He didn't know who or what, but he wasn't going to be stupid about it. He waited until the feeling left to talk to Emily and her family. It came back again, though, shortly after that.

He didn't let on that he knew, but he did find the weight of the gun at his back comforting. He couldn't exactly go hunting much if whatever was following him was human, not safely.

He ended up not having much of a choice, though, when he found out that that nice young couple that had been passing through had been sent up to the orchard to die.

He did manage to save the couple but that was when he felt it again, stronger than ever, and he knew that the scarecrow wasn't the only thing hiding out in the orchard.

He paused at the edge and looked around warily. He started to turn, and then came face to face with a man about his height with long brown hair.

"Hello, Dean." The man said, catching the shotgun and holding it away with ease when Dean tried to swing it around.

Dean was aware of one thing, and that was that he was definately screwed and then he was aware of another, and that was when gunshots rang out in the night and blood splattered on him from the man in front of him.

Dean caught a glimpse of black leather to the side and the gun that was firing before the man was falling forward and taking him to the ground as well. A sharp pain came from his neck, and he was so surprised that he cried out.

A second later, Dean rolled to the side a little and bucked upward, throwing the man off him, using one of his arms as well. He caught sight of the man's face as he did and it nearly froze him.

He jumped to his feet, and didn't look back as he sprinted for the Impala. He heard more gunshots going off behind him as he went.

He made it all the way back to the motel and through the door before the reality of the situation hit him full force. He stumbled toward the bathroom and fell at the door, smearing blood on the tile when he braced his hands there.

He sat there for several moments, letting everything play out again in his mind. He knew what that guy had been. He had seen his face.

Scrambling up, Dean faced the mirror and pulled his shirt and coat back away from his neck to see, and confirm his worst fear.

He stared at himself in the mirror, what this meant hitting him. Terror and pain and panic raised through him before they all left and he found himself feeling numb.

His eyes snapped up when he heard someone coming inside the room. He pulled out his gun, more out of habit and instinct than anything else and walked slowly into the other room.

He got to the door when it flew open and a split second later he was being held up by his shirt. His gun clattered to the floor, and he looked down to meet the unnatural blue eyes of a woman clad in all black leather.

"Why are they after you?!" She yelled. Dean didn't have time to answer, even if he wanted to because just a second later, her head snapped to the side and she dropped him. She glanced out the window and bared her teeth before grabbing him and dragging him outside again.

Dean didn't really protest as she dumped him into her car and jumped into the drivers seat. The numbness he had been feeling was spreading, and he couldn't force himself to care if she was going to kill him or not. What would it matter anyways?

She started the car, swearing when she looked out the rearview mirror. Dean looked back to see why. The man from before was there. She floored it and the car took off. Dean looked back to see the man actually giving chase.

A second later, there was a loud thump on the hood of the car and then a sword was propelled through the hood, and then pulled out. It was put through several more times before it hit it's mark in the woman's shoulder. She cried out, and then abruptly smashed on the brakes.

Dean had to brace himself against the dash as the man flew from the roof, and in front of the car. She wasted no time in hitting the gas again and flying towards the man. Dean heard him hit the hood again and he flew behind them.

Dean turned in his seat, and looked over at her. He knew what she was, but she had still saved his life for some reason. He gave a glance at her shoulder.

"You should pull over." He said, gesturing to her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"Look, lady, I'm not totally sure, but I would think that even vampires suffer from blood loss." A moment's surprise showed on her face from that statement, before she turned back to the road, and shifted gears.

"I said I'll be fine. Just sit tight and shut up." Just a minute later, and she proved herself wrong by wavering and then passing out at the wheel. Dean cursed and grabbed for the steering wheel.

It was to late, though and they hit the side of the road, bouncing on a small hill with just two of the wheels. The car turned sharply and then rolled.

Dean found himself upside down in the car. He reached up and touched his head. Blood. Well, that was just great. He probably had a concussion.

He levered himself out of the car, grabbing a hold of the woman to bring her out too. Laying her out on the ground, he stared at her for a moment before ripping off a piece of his shirt and tying it tight around her shoulder. She may have been a vampire, but she did save his life.

He blinked when his vision grew hazy and a moment later darkened. He was vaguely aware of falling next to the woman before he passed out.

-----------------------

The next time he woke, he immediately tried to sit up, but she was there, putting a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Take it easy." She said. "Your head's taken a good knock." Dean nodded, already feeling dizzy and lightheaded again.

"I'm Salina." He heard her say before he drifted into unconsciousness again.

------------------------

The next time he woke up it was because someone was pulling his shirt back. His eyes snapped open to meet a blonde woman's.

Her's widened and he knew why and then she jumped up and clung to the ceiling like a freaking spider. He stumbled back and stared up at her.

"Nope. Definitely not a dream." He mumbled when she bared her fangs and actually hissed.

He looked around before he found a window and ran to it. He hesitated for just a second before climbing out and jumping.

When he landed gracefully on his feet, he was less surprised than he would have been a day ago.

-----------------------

Dean walked around the city, not really looking at anything. He didn't know where he was and it didn't matter either.

All that mattered was the bit on his neck and what it meant. Problem was he didn't know if he could do it himself. But what other choice did he have?

The numbness was back and he was actually glad for it this time. He didn't want to feel at that moment. All of those emotions that he knew were there below the surface that would come out if he thought to much about the fact that he would never see Sam or his dad again.

When his phone rang, he pulled it out. Sam's name showed up on the caller i.d. and he hesitated for a moment before opening it. Sam at least deserved some sort of explanation


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hey, so I know that in the first chapter I accidentally wrote Salina instead of Selene. Spell check changed it to that, though, and I didn't catch it. Sorry. 

It had started raining shortly after he had left the mansion that apparently Selene lived in, along with all the other vampires. Dean almost snorted at that thought. Up until a day ago he was under the impression that vampires were extinct. Or at least, that was what his father had told him.

He shivered and pulled his coat closer to himself. Maybe, if he stayed out here, he'd die of hypothermia and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

He usually wasn't into the depressive thoughts, that was Sam's thing, but he had been bitten, apparently by a werewolf, and he knew as well as anyone what that meant.

He was stalling, though, he couldn't help it. He sat down heavily on a bench that he walked by and ignored the rain soaking through his pants.

He'd been having strange dreams since then, too. He wasn't sure what they were of, and he didn't really care. He figured they had something to do with the bite, but he also figured that it didn't matter much.

There was no coming back from this, and there was no way he would be going back to Sam. He would not risk hurting his brother.

He knew Sam was probably worried right now, but he wasn't sure what he could do about that. What was he supposed to do? Call Sam up and say,_ hey, so I got bit by a werewolf and now I'm pretty sure that someone's got to kill me before I kill someone else_...Yeah, that would definitely go over well.

The numbness that had started when he had been back in that motel room crept back in, and kept him from totally being useless. Pretending that this was something that he should be joking about worked for him.

He leaned his head back and thought about the woman that had saved him. Well, the vampire. He had to admit that he didn't know much about vampires, only what his dad had learned. His dad had said they were extinct, though, so he hadn't really put much stock in them. Besides, there was so much lore on them that it would probably be hard to find out what was fact and what was fiction.

When he thought about the woman, though, it led to thinking about the guy who had bitten him. He jumped off of the bench suddenly when what Selene said when she had found him in the motel came back to him.

From what she had said, this wasn't random, and he had known someone was following him the whole time. But that didn't make much sense. Why would they want him?

He had hunted a werewolf with his dad once when he had been nineteen, but he hadn't even killed the thing, that had been John. He had never seen a vampire before that day, either.

So, what was it? Why did they follow him? Why did she save him? She acted like this was all some sort of plan and he was stuck in the middle.

After a minute of debate he set off again, heading back towards the place that he had just gotten out of. If he was going to die, he at least wanted to know why first.

----------------------

Selene came out of the chamber. She was a little apprehensive about what she was doing, but it had to be done. She needed Viktor here. She couldn't let Kraven get away with what he was doing.

She knew that if she couldn't convince Viktor of the truth, that she would be in some trouble. They might even kill her. She had confidence in him, though. Confidence that he would never hurt her and that he would believe her.

It was the human that bothered her. She had been frustrated when she couldn't convince Kahn of what she had heard and the fact that she knew the lycans had been following the man, Dean.

She didn't know why they were following him, but she was good at her job and she knew that she was right. Especially after seeing the lycan that had been following him. She knew, knew it was Lucien. And that meant that Kraven had been in league with them all this time.

What was more troubling was the fact that she was drawn to Dean for some reason. In six hundred years, she had never been drawn to someone like that. It was not good, especially if Erika was right, and the boy had been bitten.

She had followed him and the lycans out to that place. She had seen him when he had been fighting off something, what she couldn't say, but he knew about vampires and lycans, which could only mean one thing.

She had heard of hunters before. Humans who hunted down things of supernatural nature. Many of her own kind had died at the hands of hunters years ago. They had learned to lay low since then, made rules of their own, but it was still just one more reason that she should have just killed the boy and been done with it.

Now, she knew that most of these hunters believed her kind to be mostly extinct, and that had worked well for them. They didn't kill humans anymore, they stayed with their own kind, so they were consequently believed to all be dead.

It was fine with her, but she didn't know what she felt now. The boy was a lycan and a hunter. She should just kill him, but she was reluctant for some reason.

She knew why and she put down those feelings. He was a lycan. He was the enemy. Even without the knowledge of him being a hunter.

There was the fact that even if she didn't kill him, that one of her kin probably would eventually. This was definitely screwed up. She was brought out of her musings a second later when she heard Dean's voice over the intercom.

She walked into the observation room. Kraven turned to her, anger flashing in his eyes. She simply rolled hers and came over.

"Is that Dean?" He asked, stopping her. "Is it Dean?!" Selene ignored him, pushing past and pushing the intercom.

"I'm coming out." She said, before turning away and heading for the door. Kraven followed her and caught her before she reached it.

"If you leave with him, you will never be welcomed in this house again." Selene turned to him, and couldn't help the slight smirk that came to her face.

"We'll see what Viktor has to say about that." Turning she fled out the door to get her car.

------------------------

Dean waited outside until the gate opened a few minutes later and a sleek grey car stopped beside him. The window rolled down and he could see Selene inside.

"Get in." Dean complied and she sped out of there.

"You can never come back here again." She said as soon as they were out on the road. "They'll kill you, do you understand?"

"Good to know." Dean said calmly. He looked over at her for a moment.

"So, you figured out why these guys want me so bad?" She shook her head.

"No, but you just got caught in a war."

"A war?" Dean said, his eyes widening despite himself. She caught his expression and nodded.

"Yes, like it or not, your caught in the middle of a war that has been raging for the better part of a thousand years. A blood feud between vampires and lycans." She paused and opened her mouth to continue.

"Yeah, werewolves, I got it." He cut her off. She reached over and pulled his shirt back herself, letting out a curse when she caught sight of the bite marks on his neck.

"Yeah." Dean said, frowning. "If you guys are at war, why the hell are you trying to help me?"

"I'm not." She said forcefully. "I hunt down and kill your kind. My only interest is finding out why Lucien wants you so bad." Dean shrugged.

"Mine too. Then you can kill me whenever you want." Selene said nothing to that, but she did look over at him with a guarded expression before turning back to the road in silence.

It was about five minutes later when she stopped the car and got out. Dean followed her into a building and up some stairs that came out into a room with white walls and video cameras set up.

"One of our safe houses. Should be safe here until I can convince Viktor of what's going on." Dean nodded. She turned to him, and cocked her head to the side.

"You want to die?" She asked after a moment. He gave her a small smile.

"No one wants to die."

"I suppose that's true." She said, walking over to the window. "Your a hunter?" She asked now. He shrugged.

"I was." He watched her as she stared out the window. "You?"

"Yes." Dean hesitated for a moment before asking.

"Why do you hate them so much? The lycans."

"I told you we're at war."

"So, what? Your just following orders." When she just looked at him and didn't say anything, he pressed on. "I've been following orders all my life. This is something more than that. You genuinely hate these guys." She was silent, staring out the window for several minutes and Dean figured she wasn't going to answer, and then she did start talking in a quiet voice.

"There was something in the stables, tearing our horses to pieces. I couldn't have saved my mother, or my sister, their screams woke me. My father died outside, trying to fend them off. I stood in the doorway, about to run to my nieces room. Twin girls. Barley six years old. Butchered, like animals." Dean was silent as he listened, and he sighed at the horror of that.

"Jesus."

"Next thing I knew I was in his arms. He drove them off and saved me, gave me the power to avenge my family."

"Who?"

"Viktor." She looked over at him and he could see the lingering pain and horror reflected in her eyes. "The oldest and strongest of us." She looked out the window again before visibly shaking herself and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to talk to Viktor. You should be safe here for now." Dean shook his head.

"No way I'm staying here." She stepped closer to him.

"You have to."

"No." She stepped closer to him, bringing their lips closer, her eyes boring into his. At the last moment, when their lips were almost touching, he heard a click and looked down to find himself chained to a chair. He stared down at his hand for a moment, before bringing exasperated eyes back up to her.

"I should really learn not to fall for every pretty girl out there." A small smile actually graced her lips at that and she stepped back.

"Selene, you can't leave me here." Her eyes hardened and the smile fell.

"Listen to me. When the full moon rises, you will change and you will feed-"

"You don't think I know that?" He gave a tug on the chain. "I don't want to hurt anyone." She hesitated for a second, and then reached into her coat and brought out a hand gun.

"Here." She ejected the clip and showed him the silver bullets inside. "A single round wont kill you, but it should stop the change until I get back." Dean took the gun and stared into her eyes.

"If it doesn't." He said. "You wont have anything to come back for." She stopped and stared into his eyes for a second, before turning to go out the door.

----------------------------

Dean sat, turning the gun over in his hands and waiting for Selene to get back. The problem with sitting here alone was that it gave him a lot of time to think.

He kept going around in circles, though. He knew that he should use the gun but he couldn't seem to force himself to. He wondered idly if maybe when all of this was over he should just storm the gate of the mansion that Selene lived in and let the vampires do it for him.

He groaned and leaned back in the chair. He was getting a headache and had been getting flashes from the dreams he had been having. This was going to be a long night.

------------------

Selene paced the room. She felt deflated, weary. Viktor hadn't believed her, and now she was simply waiting here to see what they decided of her fate.

What's worse, she was leaving Dean in that place and if she didn't get out of here soon, he would turn. An involuntary shudder went through her at the prospect that he might use the gun in a much more final way if she didn't get back soon.

She bit her lip, thinking about what had almost happened back at the safe house. She had meant it to be a distraction, but now...She was six hundred years old and not a child, though. She recognized the fact that she was drawn to Dean for a very specific reason.

Selene snapped her head up when the door opened and Erika walked in. Erika threw her holsters and Selene unzipped them to reveal her pistols.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, frowning.

"I'm not. I'm helping me." Selene nodded, and turned to the window. She would deal with her attraction to Dean later, right now she had bigger problems.

----------------------

Dean woke up with a start from the strange dream when the door flew open and Selene came over to him.

"We have to leave." She said, hurriedly unchaining him. Dean still held the gun that Selene had given him earlier. She looked at the monitors and cursed before shoving him towards the window and up on the ledge.

Dean looked down and back at her when she turned her guns on the door and fired.

"Jump!" She yelled at him. He hesitated. He didn't want to leave her here like this. Obviously she could take care of herself, but still...

"Jump!" She yelled again and then the lycans outside the door were firing back and Dean felt the sting when one of the bullets nicked his shoulder. It propelled him forward and he was falling.

He wasn't really surprised when he landed in one piece. He looked up when he heard tires screeching and brought the gun to bear.

He leveled at the first cop, which he knew was no cop and stood up. He missed the other guy, the one that had routed behind him. Something heavy was knocked into his head and darkness invaded before he was able to get off a shot.

Note: Okay, so next chapter Sam and John show up again. Not necessarily where Dean is, but I got some stuff from their point of view. I know I'm doing the entire movie in, like, three chapters, but I didn't see the point in rewriting all of the Selene scenes along with the Michael ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: It has been pointed out to me that I might be following to close to the movie, so I am rewriting the entire last part of it here. I had to rewrite the very last bit in the last chapter to do it. I'll just pick that up here, from when he falls from the safe house window. Hope that's okay. Oh, and from Michael's screams on the movie, I figured that the first time they turn it would be painful. 

Dean landed easily on the concrete. His eyes snapped up when a police car stopped in front of him and two cops got out. He knew, though, just knew that these weren't just cops.

"I'd back up if I were you." He said calmly, raising the gun that Selene had given him. The two men stopped in their tracks and watched him.

"You wont get away." One of them said calmly. Dean cocked his head to the side and raised the gun to the guys head.

"Really?" He asked just as calmly. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one with the gun here." One of the men took a step despite this and a shot rang out, but not from Dean's gun. The man stepped back just in time to avoid the bullet.

Dean didn't look over when he heard Selene land lightly beside him. The two men looked between them before turning and running. Dean lowered the gun and turned to her.

"You alright?" She asked finally, holstering her own gun.

"Yeah." He said, raising a hand to rub at his aching head. "I think." He felt weird.

"I think I have found away to convince Viktor of the truth." She continued, not noticing when he grimaced. "Come on." She started towards the safe house again, but Dean did not follow.

He hunched forward suddenly when pain exploded in his chest. He vaguely felt his knees hit the pavement but it was hard to focus on much of anything else besides the burning pain in his chest.

Falling to his back, he reached down and pulled his shirt up. He watched in horror and pain as his muscles realigned themselves. When he looked up, Selene was kneeling beside him and he thought he heard her curse.

------------------

Selene turned when she realized Dean wasn't following her. She turned in time to watch him fall to his knees and then backwards. She ran back to him, cursing.

"Shit." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. With everything that had happened, she had forgotten about this.

She looked around and picked up the discarded gun that she had given Dean earlier. She hesitated, however when she met his pain filled green eyes. She knew that the first time could be a bitch.

When she looked away again, her eyes locked on something one of the lycans must have dropped. Reaching out, she picked it up and examined the small syringe. She hesitated, but the lycans hadn't wanted to kill him, Lucien needed him for something.

When she looked back down at him, her decision was made easier. She could see his teeth growing and his eyes beginning to turn black. Throwing her worries aside, she plunged the needle into his arm and depressed the plunger.

-----------------------

Dean woke up slowly. He sort of felt like he was floating and when he opened his eyes, the room he was in tilted. He squeezed his eyes shut again and sat up slowly.

He squinted around the room and got up on unsteady feet. It was small with a bed and he actually recognized where he was and almost laughed. He was actually in a motel.

Looking around he found two guns laying on top of a note on the bed beside where he had been sleeping. He picked up the note and read it.

Gone to convince Viktor of the truth. I have my proof now. Be back later. These guns are filled with silver nitrate rounds in case you get into trouble. Used what the lyacans brought with them to suppress the change.

Dean rolled his eyes and threw the note on the bed. She hadn't even signed the damn thing. He picked up the guns though and stowed one in the waistband of his jeans for easy access and the other in his jacket pocket.

He tried to remember clearly what time it had been when all of that had happened, and looked at his watch. He frowned, Selene had been gone for a while now.

He thought about everything she had told him about this Viktor guy and he stilled. What if they had gone down there? After all, according to Selene he hated Lucien.

He groaned and grabbed his head at the thought of Lucien. He felt himself fall to his knees again as he got flashes again. Memories, that's what Selene had said.

Dean grit his teeth as the room disappeared around him and a new one replaced it. A new one from centuries ago.

It only lasted for a few minutes, but it felt longer. He saw everything. Saw the girl die, saw Lucien escape. He stayed on his knees for a second, bracing a hand on the bed, trying to get his bearings again.

Once he was sure that he could, he stood up and yanked open the door to the room. If that little memory proved anything, it was that he needed to get to Selene. Now.

-------------------

Dean really wished he hadn't been right on this one. He had figured that the vampires might be going after the lycans when Selene didn't show up before he woke up, but he had wished he was wrong.

He stared down the pit that Selene had told him about, though, and knew he wasn't. He braced himself and shrugged to himself before jumping down the hole and landing on his feet at the bottom.

"Still going to have to get used to that one." He mumbled to himself. When he caught sight of the gore around him, of the half bodies there he brought his hand up. He grimaced as he stepped away.

"This is such a bad idea." He said quietly. "Sam was right. You are an idiot." He pulled out one of the guns and kept it in front of himself as he went deeper into the place.

--------------

Dean skidded to a stop through one door. He looked around and then abruptly turned when he heard a groan. He raised his gun and looked down. There, on the ground, was Lucien, holding his chest where he had already been shot, silver nitrate leaking from the wounds along with blood.

Dean knelt in front of the guy, lowering the gun, appraising him for several minutes. He didn't really feel remorse for the guy, though, despite what he had seen.

"So, one of the smaller guys do you in?" He asked. "I mean, from everything I've heard of this Viktor guy, I didn't think he'd end up shooting you." Lucien let out a raspy laugh.

"No. Not Viktor. Although, he is here." Dean nodded.

"I figured. This war of yours coming to a head, I guess." Lucien smiled again.

"Who told you this was my war?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know who started it. Got all those little memories from you. But the way I figure it, it doesn't matter. Your still to assholes trying to do each other in."

"Looking for the good guys in all this mess?" Lucien let out a laugh again. Dean shook his head, a small smile coming out.

"No. I get it. No good guys here. I don't really care what you and Viktor do to each other, though. There is only one thing I care about." He shrugged. As soon as the words left his lips, the door banged open and Dean raised his gun. He lowered it again immediately, though, when he caught sight of Selene. She closed the door again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, walking closer to him. "Are you crazy?"

"Some people think so." Dean shrugged, standing up.

"Dean, Viktor is here. If he sees you, he will kill you." She grabbed his arm angrily. "Come on. We've got to get out of here." Dean stopped her short, bringing her back to him.

"You know they'll kill you for this."

"I know." She said. He sighed, and shrugged again.

"As long as you know. Oh, Lucien here was very helpful with one thing. I know what started this war." He said. He glanced briefly at Lucien before telling her what he had seen. She was silent for several seconds, before she grabbed his arm again.

"Come on." She said. She reached out and opened the door. They both stopped short, however when it opened to reveal Kraven. Dean's eyes widened when he saw the vampire start to raise a gun. He did the only thing he could. He launched himself at Kraven and they both fell backwards, grappling.

One thing was for sure, the guy was strong. A hell of a lot stronger than Dean at the moment. He threw Dean off embarrassingly easy. Selene started forward, but Kraven brought his gun out and pointed it at her head.

Dean took the moment of distraction, though and brought the one out of his pocket and fired at Kraven's chest. Kraven lost his gun, falling backwards. It wouldn't kill him but it would hopefully incapacitate him for a little bit.

Selene walked calmly over to him and pressed him down into the ground with a boot when he tried to get up. Dean got up and stood next to her.

"Maybe I should save you for Viktor. I'd really love to see him rip your head off." She seethed.

"I'll bet you do." Kraven said. "But let me tell you something about your precous Viktor. He's the one who killed your family. Not the Lycans." She pressed down harder on his chest. "Never could follow his own rules. Said he couldn't abide the taste of livestock. So every once and a while he went out and gorged himself on human blood."

"Lies." She said angrily.

"Believe what you want." He said, scowling up at her. Dean watched her profile. He knew that she believed the guy.

"Selene." He said.

"I'm fine." She said forcefully, glancing briefly at him. Both of their heads snapped up when they heard gunshots sound far to close by. Selene looked down at Kraven, and raised her own gun. She fired dispassionately at his head until he could not talk anymore.

Stepping off, Dean watched her warily. He knew it had to be done, but it was still a little disturbing to watch. Not to mention bloody. He did not look back down at the mess that was Kraven.

"Viktors coming." She said. "If we don't get you out of here, he'll kill you."

"What are you going to do?" He asked, watching her eyes. He didn't like the look there. The same hard look she had a moment ago when she had shot Kraven. Her eyes stayed that unnatural blue color. She met his eyes and he shook his head.

"No. No way. You can't beat him, Selene. He'll kill you."

"Maybe." She said.

"There is one way to defeat him." A new voice rang out. Both their heads snapped toward Lucien.

"What's that?" Selene asked. Lucien locked eyes with Dean and Dean's widened along with Selenes. They both knew what he was talking about.

------------------

"He's here." Sam said, looking over at his dad. They had traced Dean's cell phone here, problem was they didn't really know where to look, specifically.

"Yeah." John said, looking out of the Impala windows at the dark and silent city. Dean was here, in the city, just were in the city was what they didn't know.

Note: Okay, hope that was okay. If you guys don't want me to make Dean a hybrid, you can tell me. I always kind of thought Kravens death in Evolution was kind of anticlimatic. I thought Selene or Lucien should have been the one to kill him, I mean this guy was such a major bad guy in the first one.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry for the wait guys. Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than my others, but I thought it was a good place to end it and I'll try to get the next one out sooner. 

"This has to do with what this guy wanted me for, doesn't it?" Dean said warily watching Selene and Lucien. They both knew why he could tell and he knew that whatever it was that would stop Viktor had something to do with him, he just didn't know what.

"Come on, we're leaving." Selene said abruptly. She grabbed Dean's arm, but he stopped her from going any farther.

"No way." He said, shaking his head. "Your going to tell me what exactly is going on. Tell me why this asshole," he gestured to Lucien, "was trying to get to me in the first place."

"It doesn't matter." Selene said forcefully, with a pointed glare towards Lucien. "We need to leave before Viktor finds us." Dean stopped her again, though, and turned his own glare on her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on." He growled.

"Oh, for the love of..." Lucien growled and Dean turned in time to watch him raise Kraven's discarded gun and fire it at his chest.

Dean flew backwards and landed on the ground. He didn't get up. He could feel the silver in his chest. He felt his back arch against the burning pain. It was worse than anything he had ever felt before.

-----------

It took Selene only a second to register what had happened. When she did she turned her own gun on Lucien and fired. Fury invaded her senses and when it left her gun was empty and Lucien was dead.

She stood there for a few seconds, staring down at his body before going over and kneeling beside Dean. His hand gripped hers tightly and his eyes sought hers. He was dying. The silver was doing it's damage, working it's way through his veins. When his eyes found hers, they were already tinged the silver color.

She cursed and brushed his hair back. Lucien had known what he was doing. He was forcing her hand, there was only one way to save his life now.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him before leaning his head back farther. She leaned down herself and sank her fangs into his neck. A slight feeling of remorse took her on the fact that he wouldn't know what was happening, on the fact that Lucien and herself weren't giving him a choice in the matter, and then his blood was rushing into her mouth.

It was a different sensation, drinking from a human. She had not done so in hundreds of years. Even with the silver poisoning, it was still sort of intoxicating. It only lasted for a minute, though, and then a hand grabbed her shoulder and she was thrown across the room. She looked up when she landed and met the eyes of Viktor.

"No." She yelled when he picked up Dean. She could see him over Viktor as the elder lifted him high. His eyes were already turning. Viktor gave him one disdainful look before throwing him forward and through the wall.

-------------------

Pain. There was so much of it. Dean turned over in the shallow water but did not get up. He couldn't. He could feel it starting from the inside first.

His back arched against it as he felt his muscles and even his bones realigning themselves. His hands came up to claw at his chest as his shirt ripped across new muscles.

He felt himself stretching, growing taller. He felt his jaw realigning, getting longer, protruding outward for a moment before coming back in.

His teeth changed in his mouth, getting longer themselves and sharper. The sensation was something like he had never felt before, not even when he had been changing earlier in the day before coming to find Selene.

Abruptly, the pain stopped and he opened black eyes.

----------------------

"As I am forced to do once again."

"No!" Selene said again as Viktor turned towards the hole in the wall that Dean's body had made just a few minutes ago.

Her eyes widened, though, when Dean appeared behind Viktor. He was taller and his skin and hair darker. He looked like the hybrid he was now. Lycan and vampire features mixing.

Viktor turned and bared his fangs. Dean brought out his hands and gave Viktor a shove that had him flying backwards and through the hole. Selene watched them fight below. Dean had the upper hand at the moment.

It was odd watching him fight. It was an odd mix of a sort of animalistic fight that she had seen in lycans and her own kind and the training that Dean had had as a hunter since he was a kid.

-----------------------

Dean was lost in instinct. There was some part of him in the back of his mind, some part of Dean Winchester that was probably wondering what was going on but he couldn't hear that part at the moment.

All there was was the instinct that had come the moment he had changed. The very strong instinct to protect Selene. He had to protect her.

He was barely aware when Viktor started to gain the upper hand on him, he just kept fighting. Pain wasn't really registering to him at the moment. Even when the bullets began to tear into him.

------------------------

Selene dropped down into the room, taking out the ones that were shooting at Dean one by one. She started to run towards him when Viktor's fist came out and she was knocked sideways.

When she raised her head she saw the sword lying not to far away. A moments of indecision hit her and then she looked over at Viktor, who was holding Dean in a headlock.

"Time to die." She heard him say in Dean's ear and the indecision washed away and she grabbed the sword, jumping up. Viktor turned to her as soon as she hit the air and she sliced the sword across his head, landing a few feet behind him.

She watched him as he let out the two swords hidden under his sleeves and she brought her own up, revealing the blood there. Viktor's face registered a moment of surprise before half of it fell into the water.

Selene closed her eyes before she started over to where Dean was. He stood up, looking around the room. She watched as the lycans backed off and Dean changed back to himself.

They stood face to face for a minute, both silent, before Dean broke the moment, like she was becoming to believe he was good at.

"Well, wasn't expecting that." He said. She gave a smile before reaching down and picking up Sonja's discarded necklace.

"Let's go." She said, starting off.

-----------------------

Dean pulled on a shirt and jacket and sighed. He looked over at Selene. They were back in the motel that she had left him in before waiting for the sun to set again. They hadn't really talked much, except for her telling him what exactly he was, which he had already pretty much guessed after what had happened.

He still wasn't sure what he felt about it. He had been prepared to die after Lucien had bitten him, but now he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He could control it now, could live like Selene.

He still couldn't go back to his family, though. He was connected to Selene, now. Even without the change, he could still feel it inside of him, still feel that first instinct to protect her that he had felt when he had changed earlier.

He was itching to get the hell out of this city. They would be hunted down here. Selene had informed him that the other vampires would be raising Marcus now, the last of her elders and she had killed one of them herself. They would both be hunted by both sides now.

She wanted to get out of the city just as bad as him but he knew it was for his protection more than anything else. He knew what she wanted. Knew she thought that she might be able to convince Marcus to grant them both asylum.

From what he had seen of the others, though, he wasn't so sure that that was a good idea. She had trusted Viktor above all the other ones and he had been the one who had killed her family after all.

It was a mess when it came down to it, and it was odd to think that his life as a hunter, hunting down spirits and minor demons with Sam, was so much simpler. It was very odd to think that he had only seen Sam a few days ago. After everything that happened, it seemed like it should have been longer.

Dean looked up through the curtain when he caught the sun dipping down and looked over at Selene. She had slept some, but not much.

"Ready?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

"Let's go." She grabbed her coat and they went outside. Dean stopped short, though, as soon as he caught sight of something outside.

"What is it?" Selene asked when she realized he wasn't following her anymore. He shook his head, staring at the black Impala, at his car. He turned when he heard footsteps and a very familiar voice call out.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean and Sam both stood frozen in the spot, the only sound was of Sam dropping the coffee he had been carrying in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Sam." Dean said after a moment. He felt a slight touch on his arm and knew it was Selene. He kept his gaze on Sam, though. 

"Dean, where have you been?" Sam asked, stepping closer, relief in his eyes. Dean ran a hand through his hair nervously and sighed.

"Yeah, that. That's a long story." Sam stared at him, and Dean could see when the relief in his eyes morphed to anger.

"A long story?" He asked. "Well, I think I'd like to hear it. You disappeared and then scared the crap out of me with that phone call! I thought you were in serous trouble, or..." Sam didn't finish that sentence.

"Sam, I am sorry. I couldn't see you, it was too dangerous."

"What was to dangerous?" Sam asked, anger rising in his voice. "I think I deserve an explanation, Dean."

"I think he's right." Dean's head snapped up and he met his fathers eyes.

"Dad-"

"You better have a good explanation for leaving your brother alone like that and worrying him." John said, fire burning in his eyes as well. Dean opened his mouth to reply.

"Dean." Selene said, cutting him off before he could say anything. Dean turned at the worry and almost fear in her voice.

"What is it?" He asked, caught off guard by her tone. She never worried without reason. He followed her gaze. He saw smoke rising in the air from across the city. When he squinted a little, his gaze sharpened to a dizzying degree and he paled. Blinking and shaking his head he turned back to Selene.

"Is that...?"

"Yes." She said, turning her wide and unnaturally blue eyes on him.

"Who-" Dean cut off, looking back. Selene was staring in the distance, and her face paled a little more when she seemed to see something that he had missed.

"Marcus." She whispered.

"What? Why the hell would he do that?" Selene shook her head.

"I don't know, but I would guess pleading our case is out. We had better get out of here now." Dean nodded.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" His dad asked, exasperation showing through. Dean shook his head.

"Later." He said. "We gotta go. Where are the keys?" He said, going over to the Impala and looking back at his family. "Sam. Keys." He said forcefully when neither of them moved. Sam gave a start and reluctantly threw them to Dean. Dean looked over at Selene.

"I'm driving this time." Selene simply rolled her eyes and got into the passenger seat. Dean looked over at his brother and dad. "Get in."

-----------------

Dean glanced out the review mirror one more time as they drove out of the city. He knew that Sam and John were pissed at him, but he had bigger problems at the moment.

"You think he'll find us?" He asked, looking over at Selene.

"Probably." She said.

"You think this is about what happened back there?" He asked.

"Maybe." Selene said, frowning. "I don't understand why he would do this, though. Why destroy the coven? It doesn't make any sense. I understand why he might want to destroy you and, well, me, but why this?" Dean shrugged and glanced back at his family.

"What about them?"

"If Marcus wants you to die, their not safe." She said. "We'll need to get them somewhere safe." John chose that moment to speak up once again, leaning forward in his seat.

"Dean, you will tell me what is going on. And why you are traveling with a vampire." He growled, glancing over at Selene. Sam was staring at Selene as well, eyes wide.

"Look, I'll explain everything, but what you do need to know is that she's trying to help, and has saved my life several times in the past couple days." Dean said, anger seeping into his own voice for the way his father was looking at Selene.

He had never gone against his father, never disobeyed him, but he realized then that he would, for Selene. He was connected to her now, forever. They drove in silence for several minutes, his dad silently fuming before Sam leaned forward, his gaze on Selene.

"I thought vampires were extinct." He said. Unlike John, there wasn't anything scathing in his voice, and that was probably the reason that Selene answered his question.

"That's because we wanted it that way. We've managed to stay hidden for century's now."

"How?" Sam asked, his brow furrowing, once again simply sounding curious.

"We don't kill humans." She said simply, meeting Sam's gaze for a second. Sam sat back in his seat with a troubled expression.

"What does this even matter?" John asked, glaring at her and Dean. "She's still a vampire." At this, Sam actually scowled at his father.

"Right, so what? We just kill everything now? Even if their not killing people themselves"

"Sam, do not tell me your buying into this." John said, turning his glare on his son.

"Actually yes." He said with a glance at Dean. "If Dean believes her, I do." His tone was resolute.

"Yes, well. I suspect Dean's head has been muddled by other things." Dean scowled at that and opened his mouth to say something but Selene beat him to the punch.

"You are Dean's father and that gives you certain immunities, but if you continue to sit there and insult me and him, I will show you why I was given the position as a death dealer." She growled, turning her unnatural eyes on John. "Do you really think so little of your own son?"

Dean caught Sam's expression and almost smiled at the look he was sending Selene. Almost smiled because in the silence that followed, something that he had been thinking about while he and Selene were camped out at the motel crept back into his mind.

"Do you think Marcus will want to kill them anyways?" Dean asked suddenly, looking over at Selene. Selene sighed and glanced back at them. He could tell that she was thinking the same thing that he was.

"I don't know." She said. "But we shouldn't take any chances. We don't even know if he knows about all of this."

"But when he figures what's going on..." She shook her head.

"When he figures what's going on, I don't know." She repeated. "Look, Marcus was never as obsessed with this war as Viktor was."

"He destroyed his own coven." Dean pointed out.

"I know." She said, sighing again. "I wish I knew why, though. Look, we survived Lucien. We survived Viktor. We survived Kraven and his idiotic plan. We'll survive this too." Her fingers went to her neck, to the pendent that she had kept in some sort of honor to Viktor's daughter.

Dean opened his mouth again to respond when he caught sight of something in front of them. Slamming on the breaks out of instinct, he stopped just short just short of hitting it.

When he raised his head and met the eyes of what was there, and it was definitely a what. He glanced over at Selene, who's eyes were wide. She hesitated for a moment before getting out of the car.

"Marcus." She said warily. There was fear in her voice, that's what Dean did not like.

"Selene." Marcus said. Dean stood frozen, staring at Marcus. At his unnaturally grey skin, at the wings that protruded from his back. Selene stared at him, gripping her gun. He closed the door to the car to keep Sam from getting out.

"I know what you've done, Selene."

"Viktor deserved his fate and Kraven was no better." Selene said, fear dancing in her voice.

"Yes, I understand you made sure Kraven reaped the rewards from his misdeeds. And, Viktor? Viktor deserved his fate many times over." He stepped closer to her and Dean took a small step further out. He really didn't like the fact that the car was between them.

"A terrible buisness, the slaying of your family. Yet so much effort was spent to conceal this matter from me. What do you suppose Viktor had to hide. Or perhaps it is you Selene, who has something to hide."

"Hey!" Dean interrupted the scene. He knew that his eyes were black, that the first signs of the change had started. He could feel it. This guy was threatening Selene, though and it was an automatic reaction to that.

"Aw, yes. The boy." Marcus said, turning to Dean, who was almost fully changed. Marcus growled and flew straight at him. Dean flew back to the side of the road, landing hard on the ground with Marcus on top of him. They rolled and he fought the best he could.

He remembered some of the fight with Viktor. Viktor had been strong, extremely so but even he had nothing on Marcus. Dean couldn't keep the advantage. He was going to lose. Marcus threw him and he landed on his back on the ground. Before he could move he felt the sharp spines at the ends of Marcus' wings impale themselves through his shoulders, pinning him to the ground.

Marcus grinned down at him and Dean thought that he was going to die now. He was preparing for the blow when gunshots rang out and Marcus was thrown back. He was violently ripped off of Dean and Dean was immediately up. Selene unloaded an entire clip into him and Marcus started to take flight again. Dean did not let him, though. Reaching out, he grabbed ahold of Marcus' wings. They were strong, too, but so was Dean.

He squeezed and twisted them and then spun, swinging Marcus away from himself and letting go. Marcus flew again, landing in the woods some distance away.

"Let's go!" Selene yelled, running back to the car. Dean nodded, his features already changing back to his human ones as he opened the door and jumped back into the drivers seat.

"Dammit!" He said as he stepped on the gas. "That guy was stronger than Viktor. I thought you said that Viktor was the first of your kind."

"He is! Or at least that was what I was told." She reloaded her gun. Dean glanced behind to see if Marcus was following and that was when he caught sight of Sam and his dad's wide-eyed stares directed at him.

"Shit." He mumbled. He had a lot of explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is good." Selene said, stepping out of the car. Dean followed her, looking around the place before turning back to glance at his family who were getting out of the Impala. He turned back to Selene. 

"Can you give me a minute?" He asked quietly. Selene eyed his father and brother a little warily.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked.

"It'll be okay." He said. He stepped closer to her when she gave him a doubtful look. "Fine. I'll be okay. I owe it to them, though." She hesitated again before nodding.

"I'll go check out the room over there. See if I can stay out of the sun." Dean nodded, and watched her go, disappearing behind a door before he turned back to his family.

"So." He said, shifting a little. "I guess you know why I didn't contact you guys now."

"What happened to you?" John asked. Dean's gaze shot to his at the tone. His dad didn't sound angry. He sounded scared.

"She saved my life, that's what happened." Dean sighed and leaned back against the table behind him, crossing his arms. "Something came after me on the hunt in Indiana"

"Something?" Sam asked. Dean could still see shock displayed on his face.

"A werewolf." Dean whispered. John cursed, and anger came back to his voice this time but Dean could still hear the fear there.

"You were bitten." Dean nodded, not looking up to meet either of their eyes.

"I thought I was dead. I mean, everything you told me about them. Everything I knew about them...But they were after me for a specific reason. Something to do with my blood. I am not a lycan, dad." He finally looked up to meet John's eyes.

"Then what are you?" John asked, anger growing and Dean flinched a little.

"A hybrid." He said even more quiet. "Half and half. Vampire and lycan. I was dying, dad. Selene saved my life..." He trailed off.

"What does it mean?" Sam asked now, worry in his eyes.

"It means that I can control it. It means that I wont be changing without wanting to. It means that I can walk around in the daylight without burning. It means...that I might be hunted by both sides for the rest of my life." John shook his head and turned to walk away.

"Dad, wait." Dean said before the man could get to the door. Dean stepped in front of him.

"Look, I know your pissed at me, but you can't leave. It's to dangerous."

"I'm not pissed at you." John said. When Dean met John's eyes, he could tell he was telling the truth. But while he wasn't pissed off, Dean wasn't sure if he could ever accept this.

"You think this guy will come after us?" Sam asked.

"Maybe." Dean shifted his gaze from one to the other. "This thing with my blood, the thing that makes this possible? It's genetic." Sam's eyes widened again. John was simply staring at him with an unreadable expression and Dean was suddenly feeling a little bit on the suffocated side. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Look, just please don't leave, okay? Not until we figure this out. I wouldn't be able to take it if..." He trailed off again before starting away. "I'm just going to go..." He gestured to the back room that Selene had disappeared into and went in.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair once the door was closed and looked up to meet Selene's eyes.

"You alright?" She asked. Dean nodded, looking around the small, dark room. She stepped up to him and he smiled a little tightly before closing the distance and kissing her softly. He brought a hand up to her cheek as she pulled him down further to deepen the kiss. She pulled back after a moment.

"Come on."

-----------------

Dean woke up before Selene, before the sun set and sighed. He rolled reluctantly away from her and watched her for a moment. It wasn't like they had done anything, not with his family in the next room, but he still felt connected to her in a way that he never had with any other woman.

Getting up, he opened the door slowly and walked out. He froze when he spotted Sam, still awake, but no John. Sam turned and met his gaze and sighed.

"He left." Dean said, not a question.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Dammit." Dean growled. He looked over at Sam.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean let out a sigh, his anger fading. "Marcus...He's strong. If Selene hadn't been there earlier..." He let the sentence hang before looking back at Sam.

"Are we okay?" He asked after a moment. Sam hesitated before answering. He'd been thinking about that one. This was all so crazy. He'd had time to get over the shock of it all, though, and thought maybe they would be. After all Dean was still his brother, and if Dean being alive meant that he was this...

"I think we are." He said a little quietly. Dean gave a small, relieved smile before turning his gaze to the windows.

"The suns setting. I'll go get Selene." He retreated back into the room. Selene was already awake, holding Sonja's pendent.

"Hey, the suns setting..." He trailed off at the look on her face. "What's wrong." She held out the pendent with a look of bewilderment. He frowned, pretty sure that it hadn't looked like that before.

"I've seen this before." She said. "When I was a child. When it was open, like this." "How is that possible?" "I don't know. But I know someone who might."

----------------------

Sam sat in the backseat of the Impala, paying half attention to what Dean and Selene were talking about in the front. He had refused to sit this one out, and truthfully he thought Dean was grateful for that. He knew that Dean wanted him close by and Sam felt the same way. He wasn't the one that Marcus was hunting after all.

He knew that Dean was hurt by their dad's reaction to all this. John was afraid, Sam could tell that when Dean had told them what was happening. Also, John had been hunting down things of a supernatural nature for twenty years and Sam knew that one of his biggest fears had come true with Dean's admission.

Sam, on the other hand, was happy that Dean was at least there. Maybe he wasn't the same, but it was better than him being dead, which Sam didn't think he could have handled.

He stayed in the car when Selene got out at the gate of a secluded place that she said the guy she was looking for was at. His eyes widened slightly, though, when she disappeared downward after stopping in front of the door.

"Shit!" Dean jumped from the car and Sam was about to follow when something slammed into Dean from the side and he flew sideways over the car. Sam turned his eyes to Dean and was about to get out again but stopped short when he saw the change happening in his brother.

It only took a few seconds for Dean to change into something that Sam barely recognized and Sam found himself a little bit frozen in the car as Dean jumped clear over it to land in front of the werewolf that had attacked him.

The fight only lasted a few seconds and Sam fought the urge to hurl when Dean reached down and ripped the bottom half of the things jaw off. Dean paused after standing and met Sam's eyes with his now completely pitch black ones. Sam could still read the message in them, though and he watched as Dean turned and ran towards the place where Selene had disappeared.

Sam did not move from the car, he simply stared, wide-eyed towards the house, waiting. He wasn't stupid. He knew that if there were more of those things in there that there was no way he could fight them off and from the looks of things Dean could take care of himself.

Despite his earlier resolve that he would be okay with this, he was still shocked and a little overwhelmed at the display of power and the gore of the fight that he had just witnessed. He leaned back in the seat and reflected on how fucked up their lives had gotten so quickly.

-----------------------

Sam listened to Selene and Dean talk to the man who he had marveled at the fact that this guy was the start of it all. This guy was the reason they were here in the first place. He listened idly to them arguing, feeling slightly out of place in the room with three of the most powerful beings on earth. It was still a little bit shocking that one of them was his brother.

When they heard a noise on the roof and then one spined wing came through the window and pierced his brothers shoulder and yanked him backward, he was only a minute from following Selene down this time, fear raging in his heart.

Sam got down to the bottom of the boat to late to do anything, not that he probably could have done anything but died anyways. He had to take the long way down, unlike Selene. When he got to the top of the stairway, he stopped in his tracks when he heard Selene curse.

He went a little way down and froze at the scene before him. He watched as Selene wrenched the large piece of metal from his brothers chest. Watched as she cut her own wrist and let the blood from it drip into the horrifying wound. Watched as Selene cursed and punched Dean's chest repeatedly when it didn't work. Watched as the tears ran down her face.

Men jostled past him, but Sam barely noticed. He was still staring numbly at his brothers body.

--------------------

When Selene got to the helicopter, she stopped short. Sam was sitting in the back seat. When their eyes met, Selene nearly had to close hers at the emotion in Sam's eyes.

"I'm coming with you." He said resolutely. The emotion drained from his eyes, leaving them sort of hollow.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sam." She said, glancing down at the body bag that held Dean.

"I've been trained all my life for stuff like this." He said flatly. "Give me a gun." He held up a hand when Selene opened her mouth again. "This is not under debate." Selene sighed and nodded, getting in beside him.

She knew that Dean would kill her if anything happened to Sam. But Dean was dead, and Sam had a right to this as much as her. Besides, she thought as she watched his profile. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were hard. He might just swim there if she threw him off the helicopter.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Okay, so this is my last chapter on this one. Sorry for the wait that I know I've given for each chapter. I haven't really had a lot of time to write lately. I even had to abandon one of my other stories which is something I never do.

Selene got up. They were here. She glanced briefly back at Sam, who was accepting a mask and gun from one of the men who was going with them. Her eyes went back to the body bag that carried Dean and she swore to herself silently that she would do everything in her power to keep Sam alive in there. She owed at least that to Dean.

"Selene." She looked back to one of the men offering her a mask. Ignoring him, she grabbed a shotgun off the rack and leapt from the helicopter to the water in a dive.

---------------------

Sam followed Selene and the other men silently into the cave. They had made their way down the narrow tunnel when Selene stopped short.

"We're to late." She said. Sam looked over her shoulder. There was Williams cage. The chains were undone and the small space that he had been locked in was open. Sam actually grimaced at the tiny place. It would have been a hell of a lot more humane to just kill William.

Sam followed behind Selene as they made their way out of the place. He knew that Selene was keeping him behind her purposely. They had almost made their way back to the entrance when William made his first appearance.

Then the men where running gunshots rang out in the small place until Sam was left a few feet behind Selene on their way out of the place.

Sam stopped short when he heard something, though. Before he could even react, Marcus was on top of him, dragging him down. He was so surprised that he didn't even cry out when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. Gunshots rang out a split second later and Selene was there, driving Marcus away from him.

Sam fell into the water and dragged himself up. More gunshots and then Selene grabbed him and was pulling back towards the exit. She turned at the last minute and held up the key to William's cell. Her hand went under the water and a second later the wall was descending down, trapping Marcus.

Sam followed her out and she stopped short as she came towards another opening, pushing Sam against the wall beside her. When she peaked her head around the corner, she nearly got it blown off, though.

"Hold it!" She yelled. "Shit!" The men came around the corner. "Where is he?" She asked, frustration coloring her voice. One of them pointed on the opposite side of the small bridge.

Sam noted again the way that Selene kept him behind her on the way across the bridge. He marveled a little at her strength when she caught one of the men by the arm and pulled him easily back up when part of the bridge gave way under his feet.

"You alright?" The leader asked with an amused grin. That faded to screams, though, when William came from behind him and bit into his neck. The man's gun went off and sprayed bullets into the last of the men that Selene had saved.

Selene cursed and she and Sam both brought up their guns. Selene paused breifly to grab a hold of Sam and before he knew it she was shoving him through the hole in the bridge. The bridge wasn't very high off the ground, maybe a few feet, so it wasn't like it hurt much when he hit the ground below.

Only a minute later, Selene landed lightly beside him and they were both shooting holes in William once again. When Selene brought out the small bombs and sent them flying, she missed William and they buried them in the ceiling. She had a split second when they exploded and then she grabbed a hold of Sam and jumped. They both landed just out of the way.

They were both out again and searching for William when they noticed the movement coming from the men that William had attacked. Sam watched with a little bit of horror remembering what Selene had said about these lycans.

Before they knew it, though, they were becoming surrounded and Selene shoved Sam roughly out of the way. He wasn't sure what he could do. He couldn't fight these things like Selene could but she was outnumbered, he had to do something.

Before he could come up with anything, though, a dark blur landed just away from him and grabbed a hold of one of the lycans that was threatening Selene. He watched in a sort of daze as his brother pulled the lycans head by the fur and then punched his arm through the things chest.

Sam and Selene both stopped short at the sight of Dean, fully changed into the hybrid he was, standing there alive and well. Selene rushed over to him and touched hand to his face. And then William slammed into Dean from the side and all hell broke loose.

-------------

It was over. Dean changed back and looked over at Sam. He went over to his brother and Sam smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, turning his gaze to Selene above them on the bridge.

"Go ahead."

--------------

Dean stopped short at the sight of her, standing there in the sun light, she was even more beautiful than usual. He smiled and walked over to her as she turned around. Reaching a hand up, he touched her cheek and brushed away one of her tears with his thumb before bringing his lips down to hers.

-----------------

Sam smiled at the sight of his brother and Selene before grimacing and putting a hand to his shoulder. Pulling his shirt back, he sighed when he caught sight of the wound. This was so very bad.

Looking up at them, though, he pulled his shirt back over the wound and decided against telling them just yet. They deserved this moment.

Note: So I might someday write a sequel detailing what has got to be lots of complications from having demon blood in you and vampire. Don't know when I'll be able to if I do, though. 


End file.
